<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sound of Music by mystic_writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962629">Sound of Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_writings/pseuds/mystic_writings'>mystic_writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Did I project the readers family to be the Winchesters?, F/M, Fluff, Oh look another soulmate au, mentions of divorce, mentions of panicking, the answer is yes I did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_writings/pseuds/mystic_writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n has heard her soulmate's music all her life, like she was listening to it from another room in a house. After her parent's divorce, she and her mother move to LA, where she discovers that she was brought closer to her soulmate than ever before. The sound of music is what brings them together, just as it had been doing their whole lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms) &amp; Reader, Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sound of Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay, I'm back with another soulmate AU!</p>
<p>All the songs used will be linked in the fic itself so everyone can listen to them while they read if they want to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as soulmates go, you didn’t want to meet yours. Well, it’s not that you didn’t want to meet them, it’s what you were going to do when you met them. You loved music, you really did. It was your anchor in life, something you could listen to when you were upset or happy, it was a safe haven when you needed it and a distraction from reality when stuff got heavy.</p>
<p>The problem was your soulmate.</p>
<p>Whoever they were, they had a habit of either playing or listening to music at all hours of the day, and sometimes it annoyed you to no end. By now, you’ve been listening to them playing the guitar for the past 5 years, and it wasn’t hard to distinguish what they were listening to from what they were playing.</p>
<p>Their music had always been easy to hear, but it sounded muffled and a little quiet, like it was being played from another room in a house or something. Sometimes it was a comfort when you were upset, and other times it annoyed you to no end. What was weird, though, was that whenever your soulmate was playing, they were able to match the song perfectly to your mood, as if they knew how you were feeling and what would cheer you up. And whenever you were upset, they played themselves, they didn’t listen to something they thought you would like. It always came from them.</p>
<p>You had to admit, their band had some amazing songs, and you liked their sound. Although, sometimes there would be non-stop strumming of an acoustic and fumbling over lyrics, which could keep you up all night long, and even made you late for classes sometimes. Their lead singer, whoever she was, was phenomenal. You would love to see them play if they were famous, tell your soulmate everything you’ve been dying to say since you were 15.</p>
<p>Today, though, you had no intentions of even thinking about your soulmate. You were moving into a new house today, and starting at a new school the following Monday. You had to admit that you were nervous, even if you were just moving from San Diego to LA. The music had been playing on and off in your head since you woke up this morning, gradually increasing in volume as you got closer and closer to LA.</p>
<p>You remembered what you heard about the volume of music in your head. The louder the music was, the closer you were to your soulmate. The thought sent a nervous chill through you, wondering exactly how close they would be when you got to your house, or even your school. Your mother saw your change and asked, “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“My soulmate.” You mumbled. “They’re practicing again, and I can hear it clearer. I think I’m getting closer to them.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Your mother smiled. “I’m glad this move helps us in more than one way.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes playfully at your mother. Most of the reason was because your mother wanted a ‘fresh start’ after finding out her husband of 20 years was lying to her about being her soulmate and had come home about 7 months ago asking for a divorce, claiming he had found the ‘real one for him’. You weren’t taking it so well, but you knew there was always something weird about your father.</p>
<p>The rest of the drive was quiet, save for the radio that was loud enough to fill the silence but not be overwhelming. At some point, however, as you were turning down the street to your new home, you had to shut the radio off in favour of not getting a headache. The music was the loudest it’s ever been, and your hand started shaking out of nerves.</p>
<p>As your mother pulled into the driveway, the song your soulmate was practicing came to an end and they stopped practicing, making you release a breath in relief. Your mother didn’t say anything if she noticed the behaviour (and you were sure she did.) Instead, she unlocked the front door and helped you unload whatever boxes you could fit in her car into the house.</p>
<p>The moving truck was coming tomorrow and for now, you were set to sleep on the floor of your bedroom with some extra pillows and blankets you brought with you. Not that you minded sleeping on the floor too much, you were just hoping you could get a good enough rest to help unpack tomorrow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As anticipated, you got a good sleep. Good enough for someone who slept on a hardwood floor, anyway. The beeping of the moving truck woke you up at 8 am, and you were glad that it was Saturday. Most of the day was spent playing music loudly through your bluetooth speaker as you unpacked and organised your room, feeling proud of how you arranged everything.</p>
<p>One of the best things about this house was that, since your mom got the master bedroom and attached bathroom, you got the bathroom next to your room all to yourself. That didn’t take long to get set up, and soon your mother was calling you downstairs for dinner.</p>
<p>“Take out,” She said as you walked into the kitchen. “I thought we could treat ourselves today, so I got McDonald's.”</p>
<p>You thanked your mother and smiled, bopping your head to the music your soulmate listened to… <em>Hot Blooded</em>? Well, at least their taste wasn’t extremely horrible. You could get behind listening old rock, and that was all thanks to your mom’s brothers.</p>
<p>“What’re they listening to now?”</p>
<p>“They weren’t listening to anything earlier, they were practicing with their band,” You told your mother. “But now they’re listening to Foreigner.”</p>
<p>Your mom smiled at you. “Well, at least you won’t have any arguments on what to put on the radio.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time Monday rolled around, everything in the house was unpacked and ready for normal living, including the 16th birthday present from your oldest uncle. Your car was definitely older than most cars, but it ran fine and you loved it, so it really didn’t matter to you.</p>
<p>Pulling into the parking lot of your school that morning was definitely weird. Your car was the oldest one there, and the low rumble of your engine combined with the age of your car meant that everyone in the parking lot had their eyes on you. You didn’t mind, you just distracted yourself by playing Led Zeppelin through your earbuds and keeping your head down.</p>
<p>As you walked down the halls toward your locker, you passed a small group of people, and in that group (although you didn’t know it yet) was your soulmate. Luke glanced at you before looking back at his friends, their conversation drowned out by <em>Immigrant Song</em>.</p>
<p>“Luke? You okay?” Reggie asked, noticing his friend getting distracted.</p>
<p>Luke barely heard himself say, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I can barely hear anything. It’s all Led Zeppelin.”</p>
<p>“They must be close if it’s that loud,” Alex commented.</p>
<p>The music soon stopped all at once, and Luke released a relieved breath. “Thank God; they stopped playing their music. It was getting loud.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the day passed by like it usually did when you were in school, unbelievably boring and dead silent in terms of your soulmate.</p>
<p>But, as soon as you dropped your bag on your bed to relax for a few hours before starting homework, they began to play with their band. The only problem was that you weren’t just hearing it in your head. You were hearing it flowing in through your open window.</p>
<p>The feedback was killing you, making you wince and clap your hands over your ears to try and muffle the sound, but it didn’t work. Not long after, the sound became discordant, breaking unceremoniously and then stopping all at once. You heaved a few deep breaths before mustering the strength to stand up again, immediately moving to your window to slam it shut.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, two streets away, Luke was practicing with his band, working on a few new songs. But as he played, he heard his music repeating back to him inside his head. He tried to push past it, to get through the song, but it was too loud for him to focus. Luke fell to his knees, head pounding from the intense feedback. His hands were on his ears and the rest of the band stopped abruptly at the commotion Luke made, rushing to help him.</p>
<p>Reggie and Alex both grabbed an elbow and helped him over to the couch, where Julie promptly handed him a water bottle. After chugging half of it, Reggie asked the boy what was wrong.</p>
<p>“It’s my soulmate again,” He sighed. “They’re closer than I thought. I could hear our music repeating back in my head and it hurt like hell.”</p>
<p>Alex sighed. “That happens. It’s generally how people find their soulmates. The closer they are, the louder the music is. If you hear it, they hear it, and if you’re listening to the same song at the same time… the feedback is excruciating. It's how I figured out Willie was my soulmate, actually.”</p>
<p>Luke exchanged a worried look with the rest of the group. If his soulmate was close enough for there to be feedback when the band practiced, then exactly how close were they?</p>
<hr/>
<p>The following days, your soulmate was a little too quiet when it came to playing music with their band, and you assumed that it was solely because they didn’t want a repeat of last time, which you understood. But apart from that, they were listening to music less often, and you felt just a little more lonely than you were used to because of it.</p>
<p>So, one evening, when you would normally hear AC/DC or Guns ‘N’ Roses playing softly in the back of your head, you tiptoed to the basement, where your mother put the piano your father bought when you were little. He taught you so many songs on it that you couldn’t bear to give it to him or sell it when you found out you were moving.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, you sat down at the bench and let your fingers run lightly over the keys, before settling them and singing. The mood you were getting from your soulmate lately had been a mixture of fear and anxiousness, and you wondered if it was because you were close to them now, closer than you’d ever been. You understood if your soulmate was too scared to meet you right now, in fact, you were a little bit scared as well.</p>
<p>There was one song you remembered made you feel a thousand times calmer whenever your father played it, and it felt appropriate to play it for your soulmate in the hope that they would feel a little better. Taking one more deep breath, you pressed your fingers on the keys, and soon the delicate notes of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_MjCqQoLLA"><em>Hey Jude</em></a> by The Beatles filled the room, and you sang all the words you could remember.</p>
<p>Not only did you relax and calm down, but when the song was done, you felt your soulmate ease up. You didn’t have to wait long for them to respond with a song that came from their childhood, but one you grew familiar with very quickly. You’d heard it many times played from speakers and into headphones, and other times you heard it the same way you were listening to it now, being played on the guitar by your soulmate.</p>
<p><em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvSzjPee89w">Only You</a></em> by Yaz, although not in the upbeat, classic 80s tempo it was originally recorded in, but in a soft, slow guitar melody and the low, slow, and sweet voice of your soulmate. It was your special way of letting each other know that you were there, a way to communicate. If one of you was unusually quiet or hadn’t played something in a few days, you would play <em>Hey Jude</em> and they would play <em>Only You</em>, and when you got the opposite song in response, you would know they were okay.</p>
<p>You smiled as you listened to their voice filling your head, and thanked whoever was out there that you had a soulmate who was as connected to music as you were, if not more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the next two days, you heard your soulmate begin to practice with their band again, but this time there was no excruciating feedback, which meant that they must’ve found somewhere else to practice, which you felt grateful for. You didn’t mean to take their band practice away from them just by being in close proximity.</p>
<p>Their music was always a comfort to you, listening to them play while you did the dishes or your homework was something that happened often, and you missed having it around lately.</p>
<p>You’d also been making a few friends around the school, but the one girl you were closest with, since you shared all but one class, was Taylor. She was just as into music as you were, but more than upset that her soulmate seemed to be further away. Whenever she heard music, it was barely audible, and most times she had to strain to hear it. But that just meant she was more than determined to help you find yours.</p>
<p>One night, while you were going over your biology notes, she called you.</p>
<p>“Hey, Y/n. I have a question for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m all ears. What’s up?” You turned in your chair, looking around at your barren walls that have yet to be filled with all your photos and posters.</p>
<p>“You know how I have a cousin that runs that club downtown, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. His name’s Mike, right?” You asked, briefly remembering the conversation you had with her a week ago.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well a lot of the time they have small bands playing and he texted me earlier and asked if I wanted to go see one of them play on Friday, he thought I might like their music. And I know how much you’re into music, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come with?”</p>
<p>“Uhh, sure, I’ll go. I don’t think my mom would mind that much, as long as I let her know where I am.”</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll tell him that you’re coming! He said it starts at 7:00 and he’ll let us in.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Taylor.”</p>
<p>“Bye Y/n!”</p>
<p>You hung up and shook your head with a smile before getting out of the chair to tell your mom about your weekend plans.</p>
<p>Of course, she agreed, but you promised to have your location turned on and to text her every so often to tell her you were fine.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The day had finally come. Taylor came to your house with you after school to get ready, having put her outfit and makeup in her gym bag. You laughed when she revealed said bag to you after you got into your car.</p>
<p>She marveled at your house, which was small but not smaller than most houses on the street. She said it was cozy, and you were sure your mother adored your friend. Before your mom could question Taylor to no end, you dragged her up the stairs and into the bathroom.</p>
<p>It took longer than expected - nearly two hours, actually - to get ready, but you were proud of the way you and Taylor looked when you were both finished. While Taylor went for light wash ripped jeans, a pair of Nike’s, and a pink tye-dye cropped sweater, you decided to wear your checkered Vans, a black shirt with the Beatles logo on it, a white and black flannel, and some black ripped jeans. Of course, the flannel would probably end up around your waist at some point in the night, but it was a nice touch to the outfit, since you were going with a strict black and white theme.</p>
<p>Once some simple makeup was applied, since neither you or Taylor really cared much for makeup, you were heading out the door.</p>
<p>Taylor was giving you directions the whole time, and there were a few times when you almost got lost, but eventually you got there in one piece. You parked behind the club and you headed toward the back door, knocking twice. A man, who you assumed was Mike from the way he greeted Taylor, led you inside and toward the bar, where you could sit until the band started.</p>
<p>The bartenders must’ve been told beforehand, since you were served strictly non-alcoholic drinks, and you watched as the club slowly filled with people. There was a nervousness in the back of your head as time went on, and soon Taylor had been pulling you toward the front of the small stage to get a better view of the band. You knew the nervousness wasn’t from you, but from your soulmate.</p>
<p>Instinctively, you reached for your phone, when you remembered that you forgot your headphones, and you weren’t about to play it from your speakers in a growing crowd of strangers. So, you began to hum the lyrics to <em>Hey Jude</em>. It wasn’t hard, since you knew the entire song by heart. Almost instantly, you felt the nerves melting away and the calm taking its place.</p>
<p>Once there were no more nerves, you stopped humming, and you smiled when you heard your soulmate humming their song in response. But they were cut off and the lights around you dimmed, and the stage lights brightened. Beside you, Taylor squealed and grabbed your arm, “There, look!”</p>
<p>You felt your jaw drop when you saw someone walk out on stage. The girl who was performing tonight went to your school. In fact, you shared your last class of the day with her. Julie Molina, you recall her name.</p>
<p>From the moment she started playing the piano, something was off. It was like the day you heard your soulmate’s band practice, but ten times worse. The piano echoed horribly in your ears, and you began to hyperventilate out of panic. The music increased in sound, and through the feedback and the overlapping sounds, you knew it was your soulmate’s band. They were practicing the song last night.</p>
<p>The music’s volume only increased and all you could do was wince painfully and clap your hands over your ears as the drums and bass came in, and then the guitar. Although, the guitar didn’t last long, only playing a few chords before becoming discordant again, and soon, the rest of the band stopped.</p>
<p>The club went dead quiet as the music stopped, and you were able to get enough of your bearings to look up at the stage, where the bandmates were rushing to their guitarist, who was down on his knees in a similar position to you. He looked up, pain filling his features like yours, and made eye contact with you.</p>
<p>His green eyes were enough to calm you, and you felt the world fall away as an intense feeling rushed through you. Everything went quiet as you realised, <em>‘That’s my soulmate.’</em></p>
<p>When you mustered up the strength to stand back up properly, your body was frozen. You weren’t expecting to meet your soulmate so soon, and you certainly weren’t expecting to meet them like this.</p>
<p>As soon as Luke’s eyes were on you, he knew. The only thing he could think was ‘wow’. He was almost sure the noise killed him and he was in heaven or something before the ringing in his ears dissipated and his friends’ concerned voices flooded his ears. All he could mutter was, “She’s here.”</p>
<p>And once they heard those words, they followed his line of sight to you. Smiles grew on their faces as their friend had found the love of his life, and it seemed like you were just as awestruck as he was. Soon, Mike was up on stage to ask questions and see if Luke was okay, but Julie just told him that they couldn’t play anymore, as well as pointing to you and asking if Mike could bring you backstage. Of course, you didn’t hear any of it. You were still hung up on the fact that you knew who your soulmate was.</p>
<p>Before you knew it, the band was taking Luke off stage and you and Taylor were being brought through a hallway as well, watching as most of the crowd dissipated and some stayed behind to drink.</p>
<p>You managed to regain your senses when you were being led down the hall, passing people and rooms. You still had yet to wrap your head around the fact that you had met your soulmate… and you’d seen him around your school a lot. You went to school with your soulmate.</p>
<p>Soon, Mike stopped at a door and looked at you. “He’s inside there, they wanted to see you.”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay.” Your mouth felt too dry to speak. With one last nod, Mike turned and walked back down the hallway, causing you to look at Taylor. “I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right here,” She assured you. “Besides, he’s your soulmate. Even if you don’t get together now, you can get to know him first if that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>“Of course, but that’s not what I meant.” Taylor tilted her head in confusion. “Look… I don’t know what I’m going to say to the guy! I might just curse him out for constantly listening to music at 3 am and depriving me of sleep!”</p>
<p>Taylor laughed and said, “Well, we’ll just have to find out, won’t we?”</p>
<p>And before you could stop her, she was twisting the doorknob. The hushed, mild chatter that you could barely hear through the door stopped, and when you and Taylor stepped inside, three of the four people were crowded around the couch, turning to face you. They were all people you could mildly recognise, all people you either shared a class with or saw in the halls of your school.</p>
<p>They were blocking something - more likely someone - from your view, but after their stares broke from you, they stepped away. And there he was. You’d heard his name muttered a few times around the school, especially since his band was getting more popular and who wouldn’t be attracted to the hot guitarist?</p>
<p>A wave of pain flashed in his eyes as he rose his head to meet you - you could only assume that it was because of the headache the feedback caused - but it became nonexistent when his eyes met yours. It felt like there was a hand clutching your heart, restricting its beating for a second or two. Then, the flutter in your chest moved toward your stomach, and the smallest of smiles spread across your lips as the boy with the beanie stood.</p>
<p>Without a beat, you teased, “So, you’re the one that’s been keeping me up at night all these years,”</p>
<p>A nervous laugh slipped past Luke’s lips, and all he could respond with was, “Yeah- sorry about that,”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I promise,” You assured him. “I’m just glad you have good music taste. If it was anything else, I would’ve tackled you by now,”</p>
<p>Another laugh, and another flutter in your stomach. “I’m- I’m Luke, by the way,”</p>
<p>“I’m Y/n,” You looked at Luke’s extended hand and couldn’t help but giggle. His features dropped, as well as his hand, and you said, “Oh, no- don’t get me wrong. I just thought it was a little funny that you wanted to shake my hand, since we’re soulmates and all,”</p>
<p>Luke laughed, and it felt like the rest of the world fell away when he stepped even closer to you, closing the gap. Now is when the room cleared, although neither of you knew that. “I know this might seem a little forward,” Luke said, lowering his voice. “But can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>You didn’t have the words to respond. He was close enough that you could feel his breath fanning on your lips, and all you could do was act. As if time was slowing down, you reached up and cupped the back of his neck with your left hand, pulling his lips to yours in a loving kiss.</p>
<p>His lips, although slightly chapped, were soft against yours, and you welcomed his embrace with an exhale through your nose. His presence was blanketing you in a warm comfort; a feeling you were sure you’d never felt before. Kissing your soulmate for the first time was something you could never describe. It was intimate and refreshing, like you didn’t know how to breathe before you met this person. Before you kissed them.</p>
<p>It felt like you had finally found your home in the world, and you never wanted to break the kiss for fear of losing him again. But the need for air won out, and you had to break apart. Your faces both carried matching dopey grins, and you couldn’t help but laugh again as your fingers played with the ends of Luke’s hair, which rested on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I’m just glad I don’t have to get <em>Only You</em> by Yaz stuck in my head anymore.” You teased the brunette.</p>
<p>He groaned playfully but it sounded more like a laugh, resting his forehead against yours. “It’s a classic, okay? My folks played it for me all the time growing up,”</p>
<p>“I know,” You said. “I heard it.”</p>
<p>“And it’s not like it’s <em>Hey Jude</em> by The Beatles,” Luke rolled his eyes in mock disgust, and you laughed at him.</p>
<p>“That’s not fair! <em>Hey Jude</em> is a masterpiece,” Luke laughed along with you, reaching up to remove your hands from the back of your neck and taking them in his own.</p>
<p>“Wanna get out of here? There’s a really good burger joint down the road,”</p>
<p>Although the invitation was informal, you bit your lip to try and hide the smile that was growing on your lips as you nodded, allowing Luke to lead you out of the club by your hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>3 months later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The calm but exciting air around you graced your lips with a smile, although you don’t think you’d stopped smiling for the past 3 months. You and Luke were singing along to whatever old songs flowed through your speakers as you drove with the windows down, soaking up the spring air before the seasons changed and the air was thick with humidity.</p>
<p>You and Luke had a plan to picnic and spend the evening underneath the Hollywood sign. The uniqueness of the date made it all the more exciting, and being under the Hollywood sign, of all places was somewhere you’d always wanted to be.</p>
<p>Laughing, you caught your breath as you finished belting out the lyrics to <em>Carry On Wayward Son</em>, another song you frequently listened to growing up. However, you couldn’t help but laugh again when the tempo of <em>Only You</em> started to play.</p>
<p>From beside you, Luke groaned playfully, causing you to glance toward him for a moment. “What? I thought you liked this song! Since, you know, you grew up with it and all,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I like it, it’s just that I prefer <em>Hey Jude</em>, if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? You do?” You joked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luke looked over at you with a smile, his eyes tracing over every feature on your face as you drove. “But there’s this one girl who sings it, and when she does, it makes my heart stop,”</p>
<p>You wouldn’t be lying if you said that his words made you melt. “Oh yeah? Well then maybe you should tell her to stop singing it so you won’t die on me,”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Luke said, voice drifting off as he admired you. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop listening to her sing. She sounds like an angel when she does.”</p>
<p>And as Luke’s eyes were glued to you, filled with love and adoration and the fresh spring air flowed through the open windows, you knew that, for now, this is where you were meant to be. It wasn’t permanent, nothing was, but right here, right now, was where you were supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>